


复仇之后

by soulmate328



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: After the fading flame ending, Body Horror, Dark Age, Gwyndolin survived from Aldrich, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Reunion, Sulyvahn returns to the Painted World, Sulyvahn's POV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #沙力万中心，沙力万/葛温德林无差#教宗第一人称视角#灭火结局#有body horror情节，慎入
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Sulyvahn the Tyrant
Kudos: 8





	复仇之后

我知道神明的面庞应是怎样。他发色灰白，双目是闪电与烈日的金，他的身躯修长而优雅。曾几何时，他向我讲述太阳王与其长子的英雄事迹，而我跪在他面前，发誓虚假的忠诚。

我知道英雄的模样应是怎样。他皮肤灰白，身上散落着余火的火星。他全副武装，准备万全后汹汹而至，而我一败涂地。

在初火熄灭之后，灰烬也随之消散而去。防火女在离开那失去意义的传火祭祀场之前释放了所有被捕获的灵魂，于是我得以重获新生。你一定是在埃尔德里奇被击败后重获自由了，葛温德林，因为在我游荡在无主墓地的时候，你找到了我，并抓住了机会向我报仇雪恨。尽管你的头衔是暗影太阳，当时的你却因无以复加的愤怒而明亮得令人目眩。你把我抓到罪业之都的废墟中，扔进罪业之火里被日夜灼烧；然而与此同时，你又阻挡了一点热量——用我亲自发明的寒冰魔法——好让我不会死去，始终活着遭受折磨。就这样，埃尔德里奇的饕餮之欲赋予你的恐怖被你尽数奉还于我身。

我的身体与灵魂都痛苦至极。冰霜钻入我的骨骼，冻住我的骨髓与血液，而那邪恶的火焰不停噬咬我的皮肤与肉体。这些痛苦我都理所当然地接受，因为我知道我罪有应得。但最折磨我的是对你的想念，你阴柔的抚触与阳刚的激情，你冰凉的鳞片与温暖的肌肤。每当我的孤寂变得难以忍受，罪业之火就会用美好的幻觉引诱我臣服于癫狂。但我不会，葛温德林；你抵抗我的暴行直到最后一刻，那么我也会挺胸抬头面对你施加于我的酷刑。

数年，抑或是数千年过去了。我的灵魂被烈火灼烧而扭曲变形，让我无法再认知周围的世界。直到现在我仍会在回想这段记忆时痛苦万分，我的爱人。我的双腿被钉入地下，困在用寒冰魔法封冻的土壤中；我的手臂被锁链吊起，树枝从每一根手指中长出，而罪业之火用那永不熄灭的炽热把它们烧得焦黑枯萎。每当寒气褪去，火焰就占主导；而若是火焰暂歇，寒气便蜂拥而至。我被无数次从死亡边缘拉回，只为了准备新一轮的痛苦折磨。我几乎想要赞美你了，葛温德林，你的惩罚技术并未随着你的时代而散去。你从来不仅仅是一个神，不仅仅是暗影太阳；不管在哪个纪元，你就是你，为此我将永远仰慕你。

在某个瞬间，我意识到火焰消失了。我手上的锁链被打开，让我的身体无力地倒下。紧接着我的视线被白色所覆盖，然后一双熟悉的手臂抱住了我。你一如既往的纤细，葛温德林，但你从不柔弱；你稳稳地抱着我，尽管我感觉到你的双手在颤抖。是因为看到你的敌人如此落魄而狂笑不止吗？还是因为目睹你爱人的惨痛而随之悲伤落泪？你或许会觉得后者简直是我痴心妄想，我的爱人，但你确实说过你爱我，即便是在我将你拽下神坛，囚禁你的妹妹又奴役你的信徒之后，因此我想这一猜测也是有些道理的。

我回抱着你，毫无保留与恐惧，心中充满着绝望与悲伤的怀念。即便以我当时那残疾的精神状态，我也明白你并没有原谅我，但在那时这无关紧要，因为你就在这里，在我的怀抱之中，这便足以抚慰我苦涩的心。温热的液体淌下我的脸颊，伴随着我颤抖的叹息声。为了保留我最后一点自尊，我什么都没有说——我知道于我而言，在你面前逞强永远是必要的——但这并不代表我当时没有迫切地渴望诉说对你无尽的思念与渴望。

你将我带出罪业之都，重新回到了地面上。之后我会知道你把我带到了伊鲁席尔，并花了些时间治愈我伤痕累累的灵魂和躯体，但我只记得你温柔的手指与嘴唇，以及我有时候因为过于喜悦而无法控制的泪水。当我重新恢复意识的时候，冷冽谷已经只剩我一人，任何地方都没有暗影太阳的踪迹。我在伊鲁席尔游荡了数周，渴望在永别之前和你最后见一次面。但我显然不配拥有这一机会，于是我决定离开这个象征着我权力巅峰的城市，把我那可怕的过去彻底抛到身后。临走前，我最后一次拜访大教堂，如昔日般跪在暗月祭坛前乞求你的出现。

你没有来，所以我站起身，离开了。

我发誓要忘记过去，然而我却向着过去前进。我在黑暗中摸索了许久，走过山脉、平原与失落的王国，最终到达了一切的起点。我的家乡，冰雪覆盖的绘画世界。

这地方显然在我不在的时候进步了一些，腐烂的痕迹被烧去，村庄也重新恢复生机。但是我没有第一时间前往聚居地。在这么多年背井离乡过后，在我结束了野心勃勃的旅途过后，我想见一个人。我告诉过你有关我母亲的故事吗，我的爱人？那个有着树的身躯，用枝条为我抵挡风雪，用火焰温暖我僵硬四肢的女人？那个被儿子轻视，抛弃在雪地中孤身一人的母亲？原谅我，我的记忆被罪业之火侵蚀得有些模糊不清。不管怎样，我会告诉你发生了什么。

当我来到森林的时候，树妖们正在聚会。火球在冷风中飘飞，而她们一边跳着奇特的舞蹈一边发出银铃般的笑声。我离开太久，因此谁也没认出我来。我说出我母亲的名字，问她在哪，可树妖们没有指向聚会中的某一个成员，而是引导我去到一处远离森林的山崖。我在那里找到了她，孤身一人站在风雪之中，修长的树枝已然冻僵。

“可爱的孩子，”她呢喃道，“你去哪了？”

“母亲，”我呼唤她，“我回来了。”

“哦，我亲爱的儿子。你会在哪里呢？我好想你。快回来吧，已经过去太久了。”

“母亲，我在这里。”

“你去哪了，可爱的孩子？外面很冷，冷极了。你跑到哪里去了？”

她从未真正看到我；她温柔的声音是我认得，却不记得的。我叫了她许多次，捧着她的脸让她看我，可她的眼睛空洞无神，不论我做什么都不曾停下她的喃喃自语。在我意识到她已经无可救药的瞬间，我感到双眼一阵酸涩；但没有眼泪流下，因为我的绝望与悲伤是如此激烈，以至于它们在夺眶而出之前就被燃至蒸发。你或许会嘲笑我，我的爱人，但在那时，站在我疯癫的母亲面前，我不知道自己该做什么，该如何继续，该去往何处。在那个瞬间，我才第一次真正经历了失去。

我离开了她，在我的故乡漫无目的地游荡。这里的一切都让我想要哭泣，因为它们无时无刻不在提醒我毁灭了多少事物；它们也让我想起你，你夹带着严苛的温柔，你混杂着暖意的冷酷。我如游魂般穿过热闹的小镇，最终来到山顶的教堂门前。这里曾是画师艾雷德尔的居所，而现在它看起来被遗弃了。出于好奇，我推开了教堂的大门。

显然，这座教堂仍是画师的居所。但我没有看见艾雷德尔，而是遇到了身穿简朴的衣装，有着白发与赤瞳的少女。她向我打了招呼，邀请我在教堂里休息，然后便回到了画布前继续她的工作。我意识到自己疲惫不堪，于是便在教堂里住下，与画师女孩待在了一起。

她是实实在在的奇迹。隐居的那段时间我常常站在她身旁，看着她的画笔创造出山脉、湖泊与飘落的雪花，甚至是我从未见过的新奇植物。你要是能认识她一定会很高兴，葛温德林，因为她的样貌与性格都与普莉希拉有些许相似之处。

“这里会是一个寒冷、黑暗又温柔的地方。”她常常这么说，双臂在画布前展开，“它会是许多人的家。在盖尔爷爷回来之后，也会是他的家。”

“你创造了一个很美的世界。”如果你知道我说这句话时有多么真诚，你一定会惊讶的，葛温德林。

“如果谁能多加一些东西就好了。这里空荡荡的，没有房子，没有街道，也没有盖尔爷爷说的城堡。如果能有这些，这里该有多美啊！”

虽然听起来荒谬至极，但这句话确实是重燃我渴望的第一簇火焰。这里对我来说确实就像是空白的画布，没有神明，没有国王，没有统治者，我不需要通过篡权来扩张我的影响力。在这里我可以真正地管理属于我自己的王国，不需要流血与压迫。下定决心后，我便将自己拖出教堂，来到人群之中开始了工作。

你不会相信我是靠宣讲什么来获得鸦人们的信任的。通过与他们的交流，我了解到了一些我回来之前发生的事：艾尔芙莉德，那个欺骗了艾雷德尔的黑教会女人，被一个灰烬打败了，而且恐怕和打败我的那个是同一个。于是一个奇怪的想法在我脑海中闪现。我开始对鸦人们讲述传火薪王们的故事，而鉴于他们已经把灰烬当成了英雄，他们很快被我那无数个“英雄”的传说所吸引。我向他们展示埃尔德里奇的幽邃奇迹，巨人尤姆的烈焰——当然不是罪业之火——以及葛温的雷电之枪。很快鸦人们便开始仰慕我，视我为导师，向我学习许多外面世界的技艺。

或许在知道我在绘画世界建立的第一个教派是什么之后，我的爱人，就连你也会感动。我向他们讲述暗月之神葛温德林，太阳的次子，是如何守护他的信徒与人民的。当然我没有告诉他们全部的真相，你毕竟是一个惩罚之神，而他们不需要知道暗月信仰血腥的一面，我也不需要他们有一天来惩罚我。我告诉他们暗月是和平、休息与柔光的象征，是代表活力的太阳的反面，是光辉长子温柔的弟弟。我想你会为我的描述感到满意的，葛温德林。

鸦人的村庄开始慢慢变得与伊鲁席尔相似，那个供暗月之剑休息的梦幻之城。曾经泥泞结冰的地面被银灰石块修成的道路取代，两侧有着立灯照明；先前朴素粗糙的木质结构被一点点拆除，为冷冽谷样式的精致房屋腾出位置。这里仍然是个村庄，与伊鲁席尔的华美无法相比，但我确信这里已经抓住了暗月之城的本质，那份精致与细腻都已存在。人们在新修的教堂中听我诵读你写下的经文，并遵守你的哲学所提倡的生活方式，自省而纪律严明，始终维持着城内的秩序。我给他们穿上暗月司祭的白袍，佩戴银色的徽章；我记忆中他们是丑陋的生物，但火焰似乎净化了他们腐烂的变异，让他们逐渐夺回了身为绘画世界居民的优美。那修长的四肢与身躯真是很有你的神韵，葛温德林，我想他们成为你的信徒也会让你高兴的。

令我惊讶的是，他们中的一部分居然信仰虔诚到能够使用暗月奇迹。你必须原谅我，爱人，我实在无法遏制教导他们战斗技巧的欲望，教他们如何挥舞制裁之剑，如何释放出暗月箭雨。我告诉他们过去的暗月之剑用这些技艺来保护人民；至于铲除异端的那部分，我进行了保密。

但有些秘密我没有隐藏，而是公之于众。我知道你一直在暗中信仰你的兄长，葛温德林——你把太阳长子的戒指供奉在神龛中，让大教堂的正门面对着古龙顶端。像是在反抗外界的规则，我告诉了鸦人们有关太阳长子的一切，那悲哀战神的所有故事。他的同情心与对停滞世界的反抗显然让一些人感到了共鸣，尤其是那些曾反抗芙莉德的人。太阳长子没有留下经文，因此我传授的是洛斯里克的圣典。我有幸从你那里得知了他的长相，葛温德林，因此我为鸦人们制作了他的第一尊雕像，而他们将它放到山顶上来崇拜，因为觉得他们的声音在高处能更容易地让位于古龙之顶的神明听到。逐渐地，神庙与村庄在山间建立起来；为了适应陡峭的山坡，我引导他们修建了像洛斯里克那样的高塔、桥梁与墙壁。过了些时日他们甚至开始身穿洛斯里克骑士般的红袍，打造金色的徽章，只不过不为战斗而是为信仰。

葛温德林，如果你知道你兄长的教派被传播到如此荒凉的地域，你会心生喜悦吗？不知道有一天会不会真的有龙在那些雪山上筑巢，托起信仰者们飞向高空。我想不会，因为这里离任何文明都太过遥远；但我希望如此，出于某种不知名的原因。不知道有一天这里会不会有着大书库与贤者，或许研究着我这个神秘人的出身与起源。如果未来他们发现了我的恶心，他们会不会放弃我传授他们的一切？我想这需要他们自己去决定了。

我也建立了我自己的教派。先不要嘲讽我，葛温德林，让我说完话。大多数鸦人有着魔法天赋，有些则希望在这条路上走下去，于是我作为一名法师，理所当然地开始传授在这个世界相当有用寒冰魔法。我们通常在悬崖下的冰湖上集结，在那里我讲课并监督他们练习。他们很快开始运用他们所学的知识，用大块的冰建起讲堂、教室与台阶，让我想起白龙西斯的结晶洞窟。为了记录我说的话，他们用冰湖上方的粗壮树根制成纸张写成书本，使得这里更加像是你带我去过的公爵书库了，只不过要小得多。我们去的时候那里已经是废墟，主人死去，藏书被运到洛斯里克，但那建筑本身已经足够震撼。你的鳞片与蛇群与那里相称极了，葛温德林。

你一定开始怀疑我是否重复我曾经有悖人伦的实验了，怀疑我是否又开始赠送足以把神明变成野兽的教宗之眼。我没有，葛温德林。我只会让那些强大或对我有威胁的人进行变异，而这里的人们既不强大也不对我有威胁，因此没有使用这项技术的必要。

你还知道，尽管我一直提倡灭火，我其实始终对火有着痴迷，我对罪业之火的研究足以证明这一点。当然我没有傻到重蹈覆辙，所以这次我用了更常规的方法。咒术已经被使用了数千年，因此也更加安全。我大部分关于咒术的研究实际上是为了供暖，有些鸦人自愿帮助我，于是便顺带也成了咒术师。我把实验室设在地下，因为根据画师女孩的设计，绘画世界的火焰就来自地底。每一个实验房都是被仔细地挖掘出来的，整齐地排列成方形或圆形，罪业之都就是如此设计的。过了一段时间这里逐渐变得像座地下小镇，于是又有了装饰性的结构，三角的塔尖让我想起我只在画里见过的伊扎里斯。或许你会开始怀疑我是否又拿起我的罪业大剑了，葛温德林。我必须承认我确实又一次用上了它，至于为了什么，你很快就会知道。

在这偏远的世界里，政治仿佛不应该存在。我一开始也这么想，直到我发现那些曾效忠于芙莉德的鸦人骑士仍然对他们女主人的死耿耿于怀。他们大多数都被逐出了村庄，但是时常会来骚扰，试图夺回他们对绘画世界的主导权。于是我开始了外交；谈判并不顺利，毕竟双方都有不浅的仇恨，但他们的贪婪与恶意不及埃尔德里奇的万分之一。黑教会曾是我的敌人，我对他们并不陌生，因此我用隆道尔的法术与奇迹换得了鸦人骑士们的妥协。我发誓，葛温德林，我没有给他们黑暗之手或是任何跟幽邃有关的邪恶法术。不要担心我会因为阅读隆道尔的点字圣典而发疯，我在洛斯里克的时候曾逼迫一些学者为我将它们翻译成无害的书面文字。那些学者当然已经疯了；尽管恨我吧，暗影太阳，这都是已经发生的事情了。从画师的教堂我能看见远处形状奇特的高塔上舞动的黑色火焰——根据我对黑教会的描述，鸦人骑士们在山脉投下的阴影中建立了那些扭曲的塔楼。他们使用芙莉德的黑焰，用类似修女武术的舞蹈进行祭祀，尽管黑暗，却不甚堕落。

恐怕我说了太多有关鸦人的事了，爱人。他们确实在绘画世界是主要的居民，但其他人也一样重要。我很大一部分时间花在与那些人们相处上，因为不像鸦人，他们更加固执与难以接近。

在我最初来到鸦人中间的时候，米尔伍德骑士对我极其警惕。他们并不是对外界一无所知，因此察觉到了我似乎不值得信任。当我逐渐成为鸦人的精神领袖的时候，他们并不愿意承认我的领导地位。虽然我始终在进行各种传教，但我尽可能尊重了米尔伍德骑士的橡树与大地信仰，毕竟我在外面世界旅行时也了解到了他们的一些文化。他们开始接受我作为绘画世界的一分子，但仍然拒绝把我当成领袖。机会是在鸦人骑士开始入侵，而我去到米尔伍德骑士中间寻求支援的时候来临的。

葛温德林，你一定不会相信我这个故事的，因为它违背了我所有的本性。那位骑士长在听了我的请求之后，声称只有领袖才配与领袖说话，而只有最强者才配领导。紧接着他提起他的战锤——恐怕只有卡利姆的摩恩骑士战锤能与之相比——叫我和他单挑。我就是在这个时候重新拿起了我的罪业大剑与制裁大剑，葛温德林。骑士长是个可怕的敌人，身着重甲却迅猛无比，每一次挥锤都能引发地震，不间断的攻击如同当年挑战我的灰烬一样不屈不挠。在竭尽了我所有的战斗技巧之后，我终于获胜了：罪业大剑架住了他的攻击，制裁大剑劈开了他的铠甲。当然，他离死还很远——如果那是一场生死决斗，我并不确定谁能活下来——但是他认了输，摘下他的鹿角头盔与我握手，称呼我为“王”。在我还因为这野蛮的仪式而震惊的时候，他突然对我说：“我能感觉到你不是什么荣誉的人，但你的剑告诉我你是个坚定的灵魂。为此我会帮助你，但是记住，我会一直监视你，因为圣树不会允许一位战士误入歧途。”

如果我在发现罪业之火的时候他在我身边该多好，葛温德林。那男人举止毫无优雅，对政治一无所知，直到现在他在我眼中依旧可笑，他那监视我的誓言无比幼稚。我为他们修建堡垒，而他向我提供军事援助。我每次见到他都会在心里嘲笑他，可他的存在却又给我一种前所未有的慰藉，混杂着悔恨尝起来苦涩。有时候我甚至会恨他，葛温德林，恨他没有早些出现在我的生命中，阻止我犯下那些已经犯下的罪行，而是在一切都为时已晚的如今才到来，发下已经毫无意义的誓言。我想本应扮演他角色的人是你，葛温德林：你从未真正被我欺骗；你一直都知道我有多么危险，但你太过痴迷于利用我的天赋巩固统治；你太过爱我。别误解我的意思，我并不希望被你杀死，这个想法已经足以让我悲伤痛苦；我确实爱你，葛温德林，这句话从未有任何虚假。

我在绘画世界的统治最艰难的部分要属法兰幽魂。他们是这个世界真正的放逐者（Forlorn），从不与任何人交流，甚至在自己人中间也很少说话，我不管做什么都无法与他们取得联系。有一次我冒险凑近了他们的营地，发现他们已经几乎变成游魂了。过了很长一段时间，我甚至在想要不要不去理会他们，毕竟如果不惊扰他们的话也不会有任何危险。但是画师女孩听到了我的抱怨，对法兰不死队的故事起了兴趣，于是我向她描述那群不死人对深渊行者的信仰，他们位于丛林深处的要塞与灵庙，他们尖尖的头盔与独特的剑术。她一边听我说一边点头，然后又回到了画布前。

第二天我再次来到法兰幽魂的营地，发现冻土之中竟然长出了不死队用来训练的绿花草。幽魂们再次袭击了我，但是随着时间的推移，那些翠绿的植物逐渐开出花朵，他们的攻击次数越来越少。最后他们的理智恢复到了能够交流的程度，于是向我询问何年何月、深渊的情况、初火的情况、以及监视者们是否仍在承受灼烧之苦。我告诉了他们一切，从不死队被重新唤醒直到初火熄灭；他们没有多说什么，只是感谢我给他们带来了这些信息。在那之后，他们按照法兰灵庙的样子在树林里建起要塞，树妖们为他们点上营火带来温暖。他们仍然很少与外界交流，但他们的重新振作让我感到某种慰藉，仿佛绘画世界在这一刻才真正焕发生机。

然而这个世界仍然是放逐者的世界。我所做的一切听起来厉害，但其实不过是曾经荣耀的影子。这里依然人口稀少，空旷寂静；或许我做的事真正地让绘画世界成为放逐之地了，因为如今只要看它一眼，就知道这里埋藏着无数回忆与过去的荣耀。

我给我的故乡带来了许多改变，但有一个地方是我始终没有动过的——艾雷德尔的教堂，我与画师宁静的庇护所。我修理塌陷的部分，但从没改变过一丝一毫。这里仍然是个寒冷、温柔与黑暗的地方，就像画师说的那样。

画师作为绘画世界至高的女神被崇拜着。这里没有日月，但她在空中画出闪亮的光点，叫它们作“星星”，于是人们便根据它们的移动来区分日夜。白天我出门前去治理国家，居民们用橘红的火焰照明：夜晚他们把火光换成蓝绿色，我便回到教堂，在画师的工作室里点上灯，在她入睡之前与她闲聊。我承认我曾数次被利用她的想法所诱惑，但每当她转过头来对我微笑，我便会想起你，葛温德林，你与她相同的白色头发与苍白皮肤，于是我一次次放弃这一想法，只是将她当成一个小小的朋友——如果我也配做谁的友人的话。一段时间后我甚至学会了在早晨为她梳头，带来漂亮的衣服首饰讨她欢心，还因为担忧她的安全给她组建了护卫。我没有孩子，不太清楚我对她的喜欢是不是父爱，但我确确实实把她当成了我的宝物。她长得和你那么像，葛温德林。她究竟与你有没有血缘关系我不清楚，但她的存在多少缓解了我对你的思念。

许多年就像这样过去了，她作为女神，我作为国王。即便是心怀希望，这里的人民也始终安静，有时让我觉得在我归来后发生的一切都是一场梦。

有一天，我在布道之后回家，画师突然转过头：“沙力万，今天有个旅行者来拜访了，他好像在找你。”

“你跟他说话了吗？”

“他没进来，我是隔着窗户看见他的。他问守卫你是不是住在这里，他们说是，然后他就走了。”

“一个旅行者？他长什么样子？”

“他戴着兜帽，我看不清楚。但是他看起来很瘦，头发是白色的。”

我的心脏剧烈地跳动起来：“我知道这听起来很奇怪，但是……你有看见他带着蛇吗？”

“蛇？我没有看到。不过他走起路来有点奇怪。”

当晚，在那女孩入睡之后，我点上蜡烛，独自在大厅里等待。夜晚的空气十分寒冷，但我并不是因为这个才颤抖——让我难以自制的是激动，是对失而复得的爱人的憧憬，以及意识到你可能不会出现的绝望。我坐在那里，身上没有华丽的衣服与首饰，只穿着一件朴素的蓝色长袍，披散着头发。我让守卫们都离开了，所以如果要来这是最好的时机，对你来说应该不是难事——我这么想着，紧紧抓着椅子的扶手，后背蒙上了一层薄汗。

在看见你之前，我首先感觉到了你的指尖。你的手指撩开我的头发，缓缓抚过我耳朵的轮廓，最后停留在下巴上，抬起我的头让我对上你的眼睛。我立刻站了起来，上前几步拉近我们之间的距离，掀开你的斗篷露出你的面庞。你怎么变了这么多，葛温德林！你的头发剪短了，你的脸颊苍白而布满冻伤，你的身躯变得更瘦削也更硬朗。我们都好奇地探索对方的身体，你抚摸着我的肩膀与肋骨，而我的指尖滑过你的鳞片。在离开冷冽谷的时候，我放弃了所有与你重逢的希望；在画师问我为何绝望（Forlorn）的时候，我告诉她我失去了此生挚爱。可你就站在我面前，葛温德林，在冰冷的夜晚散发着热量，像是与异国的情人幽会的王子。

“你也终于变成放逐者（Forlorn）的一员了。”你的声音好像没变，又好像完全变了：依然是那庄重却温柔的腔调，却更加冰冷严苛，仿佛是被残酷的黑暗时代磨得锋利了，“就连你的事业都显得如此怀旧。”

“你呢？我很惊讶你到现在才来这放逐之地。你的时代早就结束了，你也失去了你爱的所有人。”

你轻轻笑了，像是温柔的嘲讽。“不是所有。火已经熄灭，但我妹妹还活着，亚诺尔隆德也还在。从那之后我就一直在重建王城。”

“所以你怎么会有闲暇来见我？”问这个问题让我喉咙发痛，“你已经大仇得报。债已还清，你亲手斩断了我们的联系。”

“你这话听起来就像你很想我一样。”

我伸开双臂，温柔地把你抱在怀里：“我说过我爱你，这不是谎言。”

“我相信。但你的爱毫无意义。”

“还是有的，只是不多。”

你倾身吻了我，我的爱人，你的双臂缠上我的脖颈，让我更深地陷入你的怀中。一吻终了之后，你突然失去了意识，我赶紧伸手接住了你；我意识到了你情况不太好，但我没想到你是如此疲惫。我把你抱到我卧室的床上，如以前那般躺在你身边。

在你沉睡的时候，我脱去你的衣服查看你的情况。你的身上布满了成千上万种伤痕与疾病留下的痕迹；我不知道在我把你交给幽邃圣者之后的细节，但我惊恐万分地发现，你显然并没有死于埃尔德里奇的吞噬，不像我一样死去又复生。啃咬的痕迹在你身上仍然清晰可见，而你下半身蛇形的部分已经完全消失，被金属与木材制成的假肢所代替，那强行拼接在你骨头上的样子让我只是看着就感到疼痛。我把目光转向你的上半身，看到了烧伤、割伤以及由潮湿天气引发的疾病留下的疤痕。你的皮肤甚至比以前还要苍白，毕竟现在已经没有太阳升起了。

你还活着就已经足够让人难以置信了。我是如此惊恐，以至于在一开始都感觉不到悲伤，仿佛我的大脑在保护我，不让我意识到这一切的罪魁祸首就是我自己。我见过比这更糟糕的景象——变成野兽的神职与战士，因吃人而浮肿发胖的主教，被幽邃之虫啃食的骑士——但你千疮百孔的模样是任何的恐怖都无法比拟的。那一刻我无比痛恨自己，甚至忍受不了与你共处一室。当晚我在教堂的图书馆度过，彻夜未眠。

第二天早上我发现你在和画师闲聊，询问她这里发生的事情。看到我之后你立刻向我走来，那步伐与其说像是优雅的王子，不如说像是个铁血军人。

“我该怎么称呼你？还是教宗？”你开玩笑地问。

“我也搞不清楚，随你怎么叫吧。”

“那么，沙力万，有什么地方可以让我们好好说话吗？”

我们在我卧室的壁炉旁坐下，小口喝着热茶温暖身体。“亚诺尔隆德怎样？”我问道。

“潮湿。大半个王城都被水淹了，还老是下雨，一直下。而且不管天气怎样，墙都总是在滴水。我还染过风湿和皮肤病，喉咙也出过问题。真是‘深海时代’。”你伸手感受火焰的热度，“我聚集了亚诺尔隆德和洛斯里克剩下的人，尽可能地重建了。罗德兰现在变成群岛了，我们出门都靠划船或是过桥。”

“你就放着被淹掉的地方不管了？”

“当然不是。洛斯里克的大书库还在，白龙的结晶魔法变得越来越有除长生不老外的实际用处了，有了结晶我们成功地利用了一部分水下的空间。我还派了使者去联系其他的大陆，有的跟我建立了同盟，有的选择跟我开战。古龙顶也联系上了，多亏了伊鲁席尔地下牢旁边的那个冥想台。不过亚诺尔隆德不像洛斯里克那样习惯龙，古龙也不喜欢看到银骑士，所以我们冲突了好几次才议和。我兄长应该也在那儿，但还没有确切的消息。”

疾病、战争与龙火。难怪你满身割伤和烧伤，外形和动作都一副军人模样。我伸手触碰你的膝盖，感受那坚硬的材质。那副假肢是人类双腿的模样。”你习惯这个吗？“

”不习惯，“你拉开我的手，”不过这确实适合旅行。“

”你一直觉得蛇的那部分很丑陋。“

”没错。“你勾起嘴角，牵动了脸上的一道伤疤，”但埃尔德里奇显然与我品味相反，沙力万。他是从那里开始吃的。“

”你也不赖。“我扯出一个苦涩的笑容，”冰与火的刑罚，真是充满艺术感。“

”我毕竟是惩罚之神。“

我好想触碰你，拥抱你，像以前那样与你同床共枕，可我又害怕你那破损的身躯，害怕想起我曾是怎样令人作呕的怪物。我原本是如此透彻地了解你，可如今你不再是太阳之子，我不再是只手遮天的教宗，我不知道该如何与你相处。我们可以用讨论天气的语气谈论我过去的暴行与你血腥的复仇，可我却不能……不能……

”这里真是太冷了。“你干巴巴地笑了笑，”我一直以为你把伊鲁席尔变成了地狱，但现在看来你比我想象中的要温柔。“

我摇摇头：”我没有那么强大，没办法把冷冽谷变得更冷了。你觉得这地方怎样？“

”我曾来过绘画世界，在它还叫艾雷米亚斯的时候。这里曾经更温柔，就像普莉希拉那样，但现在比以前更严酷了。难怪能孕育出你这样的人。“

”恰恰相反，这里的环境不是我变成那样的主要因素。相比之下，火的贡献要更大些。“

”啊，还是那么会说话，沙力万。我猜这儿的人比我或是埃尔德里奇都好对付得多。鸦人们叫你导师，骑士们已经称呼你‘国王’。这次你花的时间看来少了很多。“

我露出微笑，站起身来向他伸出手：”那么，来自异国的旅行者，允许我带你参观我的国度吗？“

你随我站了起来，但没有接住我的手：”带路吧。我很好奇不残忍的你能做出什么事情。“

出门之前我把你包裹在厚厚的毛皮中，像是精心包装宝物的孩子。暴风雪暂时停了下来，让我们可以自由地在这片土地上游荡。你的义肢明显是出色的工匠打造的，但我还是能听到关节处发出的轻微响声，让我汗毛倒竖。我们穿过城镇，向过路的人打着招呼；穿过整个聚居地不需要多少时间，很快我们就一路走到偏远的树林中，遇见了跳舞聚会的树妖。

”我记得你说过你母亲是她们中的一员。“你好奇地注视着这些会动的树木，”她还活着吗？“

我把你带到她所在的那处山崖。她仍在喃喃自语，一如既往的温柔而令人心碎。我又呼唤了她，这次依旧是没有任何反应。”可怜的女人，“你轻声说，”看起来像是你的又一个受害者。“

”你能……做些什么吗？“我的脸因低声下气的请求烧起来，自尊心有些受损。

”为什么我应该做？这是免费送你的无限折磨，还省去了我于心不忍内心纠结的部分。“

”真是像你，葛温德林。“我把头靠在你肩上，”你总是冷酷无情，对女人和孩子也是。“

”你有什么资格说我？“你叹了口气，吻了吻我的头发，”不开玩笑了。我不是我长姊，可以用阳光治愈任何伤痛。我救不了你的母亲。“

我知道你说的是实话。暴风雪又刮了起来，于是我们回到了教堂，回到我温暖的卧室里。你扯开我的斗篷把我推倒在床上：”你昨晚把我一个人留在这儿。“

”对不起。“你冰凉的义肢碰到我的双腿，让我狠狠战栗了一下，”我……我需要点时间。“

”别在意了，就算你留下来也没什么区别。我现在真的是畸形了，既不是男人也不是女人，就像以前那些其他的神说的那样。“

我一开始还在疑惑，直到你脱去你所有的衣服，我才意识到你完整的躯体只到腰部，再往下已经没有血肉。我不知道你还能不能感受到欲望，葛温德林，那股曾让我们为之痴狂的，让人飘飘欲仙的灼烧感。你低下头，舔咬我的每一寸皮肤，你嘴唇的触感在我胸中唤起苦涩的甜蜜，与激情一同袅袅升起。我心甘情愿地在你怀里一次次达到顶峰，而你似乎也从我的献身中得到了些许慰藉。我多么希望我能像以前那样让你快乐，爱人！我还记得你那美丽的面庞是如何露出愉悦又痛苦的表情，你闪亮的眼睛是如何失去神采，你苍白的皮肤是怎样泛起红晕，你的喉咙中怎样发出湿润黏腻的低吟声。我尽可能地触摸你剩下的部分，你看起来也很享受，但对我来说这不够，远远不够，可我永远也不可能再得到满足。

我们以一切为筹码重塑了我们之间的联系。你将一幅画带到亚诺尔隆德，挂在你寝宫的墙上，让你随时可以来到绘画世界为所欲为；我将一枚受我控制的教宗之眼戴在你的无名指上，作为一个随时能被引爆的威胁。我们一致认为两个国度的居民不主动接触才是最好，于是绘画世界仍然是放逐之地。我继续管理我偏僻的国度，闲暇之余开始研究肉体再生的方法，而你从绘画世界的创造中汲取灵感，尽可能将深海时代的环境改造得适合生存。或许总有一天我们将重现过去的辉煌，不再是失去一切的落魄王子和野心家，但即便真的发生也是在遥远的将来。如今的我们仍在重整旗鼓，未曾忘记过去的仇恨，但已经翻开了新的一页。或许总有一天我能重新得到完整的你——头戴太阳金冠，脚踩白银巨蟒，一手烈日一手暗月的那个你——但现在的我仍在探索治愈的方法，仍在每一次注视你的时候心如刀绞，仍在每一个梦到你的夜晚无声地垂泪。

或许我就应该永远如此，葛温德林。我本以为现在已经是复仇之后，可当我再次遇见你，我才知道你的复仇远远没有结束。


End file.
